Chocobo
by macstooge
Summary: The kids of Final Fantasy kindergarten learn all about marriage! CloudxZack ZackxCloud CLACK FLUFF/ONESHOT (no I don't own this, only the plot, disclaimer blah blah blah)


**Okay kiddies! This is my first CLACK pairing! I hope it's okay. I figured having some more fluff fics would do some good for my profile, so here's a short oneshot. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Now class, sit on the reading mat because today, we'll be talking about marriage!" The kindergarten teacher announced loudly to the classroom of bustling children that were busy packing away the toys that they had previously been using. Sounds of interest and a few groans were heard as the children hurried to sit in front of the elderly woman who sat patiently. "Miss Elmyra, why do we have to learn about that? Why can't we learn about weapons and how to fight?!" A girl with short cropped black hair exclaimed as she stood up amongst the seated children. "Yuffie, we have to learn about marriage so that we understand how to properly court our loved ones." Ms Elmyra explained, gesturing for the tomboyish youth to take her seat on the mat once more. "I think it's lovely." Another girl with long brown hair swooned, clasping her hands together tightly. Smiling softly down at the brunette girl, the older woman nodded before responding, "Yes, Aerith. It is lovely. Now, for marriage to even be considered, there has to be a lot of love. Does anyone know what people in love do?" The elderly woman asked, watching the students raise their hands hesitantly above their heads.

"What do you think, Elena?" Ms Elmyra questioned, gesturing towards the blonde girl. Lowering her hand, Elena shrugged her shoulders. "When my Mummy tells my Daddy she loves him, she punches him! She says that's how he feels her feelings." The little girl murmured as she shrugged her shoulders once again. Taken aback by the girl's confidence in her parents' love, the kindergarten teacher only nodded in response. "G-Good, Elena. What about you, Reno?" The older woman asked, this time pointing at a red haired boy in a children's black suit. Looking around himself to see the other children surrounding him with their arms still raised, Reno frowned knowing that the older woman had intentionally called his name though his hand was laying in his lap. "I don't think my Mama's been in love before but she said that any patron that hits a Honey isn't in love." Reno murmured, frowning as if he hadn't really understood what his mother's wisdom had meant at his young age. Once again taken by surprise, the kindergarten teacher merely nodded in response and gestured to the next child, a young boy clad in blue with black spiky hair. "Okay, Zack. What about you?" Ms Elmyra asked, hoping and praying that his response would be somewhat normal compared to her other students. "Well my Daddy said that before you can propose to your bride, you have to eat ten dumb apples in a row! Then serenade them with the Gongaga crow until the sun rises!" Zack exclaimed, standing up and crowing loudly with his head thrown back.

Shaking her head, Ms Elmyra sighed in resignation as she tapped her fingers against a nearby shelf, waiting for her student to sit down once more. Thanking the Gods when the young black haired boy finally sat down, the kindergarten teacher beamed gently down at her excited students. "So you see class, there's all kinds of love and while not all of those lead to marriage, each love is precious and so we must treat them kindly." The older woman said, speaking loudly enough for her entranced class to hear. "E-Excuse me, Miss? Can a b-boy be a b-bride?" A soft voice called shyly, trembling a little as he spoke. Elmyra's beam softened as she watched her student stand up amongst the class and asked his question nervously. "Yes, Cloud. There are many different types of love but that doesn't mean they're any less precious. In our world, we have many different types of marriage, which are all legal as long as there's love between the two adults. That means that there can be Chocobo Daddy and Moogle Mummy, Chocobo Daddy and Chocobo Daddy, and lastly, Moogle Mummy and Moogle Mummy. " The kindergarten teacher explained, her wide smile returning as the blonde boy's cheeks flushed red."Okay, class. We have some free time before lunch so you can play quietly until the bell rings." Ms Elmyra instructed as she stood up from her seat at the reading mat and made her way to her desk at the front of the classroom.

"Cloud, do you want to be a bride?" An inquisitive yet childish voice asked, her brown eyes peering up at the blonde boy. His cheeks still a vibrant red, Cloud nodded his head hesitantly as he regarded his childhood friend, Tifa, who kept her wide eyes focused on the blonde. "O-oh. So like Miss said, you're looking for a Chocobo Daddy and not a Moogle Mummy?" The brunette questioned, blinking her eyes rapidly as she continued to peer up at the somewhat taller boy. Cloud's already heated cheeks reddened even more as he nodded shyly, his wide blue eyes never meeting the ever searching brown eyes of his friend. "Aw, no fair! I wanted to be Cloud's bride!" Tifa whined, stomping her foot a little in protest. "S-Sorry, Tifa." Cloud murmured, his eyes watering a little from the brunette's tantrum. Noticing that the boy was trembling, Tifa exhaled loudly before patting the blonde's shoulder. "Cloud is Cloud! Don't cry!" The girl exclaimed as she brushed some of the blonde's hair out of his face. "Thanks, Tifa." Cloud whispered.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?!" Zack called as he pounced on his friends. "Get off, Zack! You'll hurt Cloud!" Tifa shouted , shoving the bigger boy off the blonde. Eyes widening in realisation, Zack scrambled off his friends hurriedly. "Sorry!" The black haired boy muttered as he brushed off the two shorter children. "I'm going to talk to Aerith, don't bully Cloud!" Tifa warned before she skipped over to where her brunette friend sat talking with the other girls about the previous lesson. Cloud's cheeks reddened once more as he was left alone with the black haired boy who also sported a faint pink blush. "C-Cloud, we're friends right?" Zack asked, stammering a little as he turned to regard the younger boy. Head snapping up in surprise, Cloud nodded vehemently as he peered up at the taller boy. An awkward silence fell upon the two as Zack turned away from the blonde, a little saddened by his response. "Does that mean you're gonna marry Tifa when you're older?" The older boy questioned softly, still turned away from the blonde. Cloud bit his lower lip before reaching out to grab hold of the older boy's arm. "Cloud?" Zack asked as he turned to look at the younger blonde again.

"Okay, kids. It's lunch time now! Grab your hats and go play outside!" The kindergarten teacher called, interrupting the two boys' conversation. Nodding, Zack led the blonde out of the classroom and into the heavily shaded playground, not stopping until they reached the lone oak tree. "Z-Zack." Cloud started, shivering as he clutched onto the older boy's arm, a cold wind blowing past the pair of them. "What's up, Cloud?" Zack asked, a little curious as to why the usually timid boy was acting a little out of character. "Z-Zack..C-Can I be your b-bride?" The blonde stuttered, rushing through his words hastily as his cheeks began to flush red again. Taken aback by the younger boy's request, Zack remained silent as he peered down at the blonde, watching him as he trembled and shook from nerves. "Cloud?" Zack questioned, as he reached his hands to brush the hair out of the blonde's eyes. Despite his nerves, Cloud looked up to blink watery blue eyes at the older boy. "Za-?!" Cloud began only to be cut off by the older boy's lips against his own. Breaking apart from the younger boy, Zack grinned down at the blonde. "Sure! I'll marry you, Cloud!" The black haired boy exclaimed before crowing excitedly. "Okay kids, come inside now. It's time to eat!" The elderly woman called from inside the classroom's doorway, smiling down at the kids as they entered. "Come on, Cloud! Let's go!" Zack called excitedly as he led the younger boy to the classroom, holding his hand tightly.

~12 years later~

The church was silent save for a booming voice that reverberated off the stone walls. Two men stood in elaborately decorated wedding suits, standing side by side as the priest's voice drawled on. "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the joining of these two in holy matrimony. May you love each other for many years to come." The priest announced, his voice echoing off the church walls as he delivered his last sermon. The people gathered in the church sighed happily, followed by a few sniffles here and there as the priest continued to the last sentence."Cloud, Zack, you may kiss and be forever bonded." The man said, ending his part in the ceremony and beamed at the happy couple before him who broke into widened grins and chuckles. "I love you, Zack." Cloud murmured as he brushed a few idle tears that spilled from his eyes. Chuckling, the older boy's grin grew wider as he reached out to clasp the blonde's hand in his. "And I love you, Cloud." Zack breathed as he leaned in to capture the blonde's lips with his own.


End file.
